


A Timeless Connection

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Death, for the longest time, had been existing. She does her job together with her sister, Life. But one day, she meets her other half. From then on, she struggles to keep her love alive because apparenly, her love is not good in life. Until one day, Life meets her own other half. The mess begins when Death falls for her other half for the third time and Life falls in love for the first time. But the thing is.. Life’s other half is Death’s other half’s best friend. What will happen next?





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I will be reposting this now :) finally. Hope you all enjoy it again!

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

 

Copyright © 2018 by Jeongyeonasaur

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.

 

I will be using their godly names most of the time so here.

 

Death: Jeongyeon

Life: Tzuyu

Momo: herself

Nayeon: herself

Time: Irene of Red Velvet

Balance: Jihyo

Fragment: Mina

Dream: Chaeyoung

Destiny: Sana

Fate: Dahyun

Light: Tiffany

Dark: Taeyeon

Fury/Serenity: Jennie from BlackPink


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death meets her other half.

**Between 12th and 13th Century BC** ****  
  
Another day of war. Humans are too fragile and emotional. Well, what do I expect? They let their emotions run their minds.   
  
"Another day for work?" I looked beside me and saw Life. "You have a handful of work here, Death."   
  
"Go away, Life. You're too cruel," I sighed and watched the humans kill each other.   
  
_ And they say I'm the cruel one. _ __  
  


**1500s**   
  
Men are selfish. One man wants to take over the world, another rejects. Another war breaks.   
  
"Death, isn't it time for you to collect those men?" Life was beside me again, pointing at the dead men beneath us.   
  
I glared at her, "Haven't I told you to stay away from me? I don't like seeing your white aura."   
  
Life is unforgiving. Life is sadistic. It is Death who is merciful.   
  
  


**1800s**   
  
"Help! Please!" I see a woman crying as a man tries to assault her. "Anyone!" her clothes got torn apart by the man, obviously winning against her futile attempts to fight back.   
  
_ I can't stand this. _ __  
  
I appear beside the man and pull him away. He's mad, "The bloody hell do you want, lady?!" he tried to lay his hands on me but I stopped him. I watched as his body disintegrate in front me.   
  
I looked at the woman. Her tears falling from her brown wide eyes. I felt something on my chest. I remove my black coat and covered her with it. Her body continues to tremble in fear, "It's fine. You're safe now." I take her to somewhere safe. Somewhere no man can touch her. And then I leave, returning back to where I watch the humans.   
  
"You found her," Life whispered. I glared at Life and made her disappear.   
  
This is bad.   
  
  


**Year 1904** ****  
  
I stare at the woman holding a single flower. It's been a hundred years. I still remember the first time I saw her eyes.   
  
"I see you found her again," Life was beside me, drinking tea.   
  
"Do not touch her," I warned. The last time Life meddled with her, she died. It took a lot before I could collect her.   
  
"I do not meddle with humans. It their choices that kills them," Life argued.   
  
"It's the options you give that makes them choose death."   
  
"She chose you."   
  
I know.   
  


 

**February 1996** ****  
  
"Please have mercy. Just one more child. I only need one more child," I watch a married couple pray their hardest inside a church, asking for a child.   
  
It's very rare for me to grant humans their wishes. I jump down, invisible to the human eye. I took my necklace and took out her soul.   
  
_ I'll see you soon, my love. _ __  
  
I placed her soul inside the woman. Giving her the child she wishes for.   
  
"Death turned soft," Life told me as I walked back to our thrones. "I see you've developed a liking for Japan," she even chuckled.   
  
"If you ever find the soul you'll love for all time, I'll kill her with my bare hands. Mark my words."


	3. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death saves her other half. Life, for the first time, fears Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly back. I'd still update from time to time but my priority is my work and family plus my girlfriend. I love you, Wifey.

**January 1999**

_ -Death- _

I sat on my throne and watched people simultaneously while sipping some herbal tea. Being a god is hard. It's not all perfect and everything as the humans perceive it would be. Being able to live forever is not as fun as it sounds like. Not when you see all sorts of people die and you have to attend to their remains. Now, souls are tricky. They can either be sent to fantasia or put into another human body. And for the past centuries, I have been preserving one soul. On repeat.

 

Life came in and sat beside me, "How is my favorite sister?" she grinned. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to watch the humans, "I've been wondering, Death..."

 

I looked at her.

 

"How come they always choose you?" she asked as she rested her chin on her hand. "Life is fun but they choose to die."

 

"Humans are difficult to understand," I told her. I saw the child containing the soul of my eternal love playing with dolls. "They think dying can make them feel at peace."

 

"Now that sucks. I give them a lot of options but they manage to choose the worst possible choice," Life looked at where I'm looking.

 

The throne room is a place where we can see the world. Every single part. There is a big globe in the middle and it's like a projection of what humans do. The bigger the projection, the more they are likely to make bad decisions.

 

"Death," she called me.

 

"What? For once, keep quiet," I scolded her. She patted my arm and pointed to one corner of the globe. The projection is got bigger and I couldn't help but stare at it.

 

"That's the former village leader," I said.

 

"I know that! But look!" Life pointed at the man who is cleaning his gun. His machine gun, "He'll kill the entire village!"

 

I felt my body get numb. I remembered my precious little girl. My other half. She can't die!

 

The killing began. Gunshots can be heard throughout the village. His men killing every villager from left to right.

 

"This can't be!" I stood up and teleported to the house of the family where my other half is born.

I found them hiding inside the main room of the house. The father tried to attack me with his katana but I made it disappear.

 

"Don't kill our daughters. I beg of you," her mother begged. I shook my head and squatted to their level.

 

"I will help you escape," I told them. I looked at the father, he nodded, "Grab everything you can. Only what is needed. And then follow me," I ordered. They followed and grabbed some clothes and money. I saw the youngest looking at me with wide eyes.

 

"Hello," she said with innocent eyes. I smiled and touched her cheek.

 

"We meet again, amore," I whispered. Her parents finished getting all their needs so I stood up again, "Follow me and don't look back." I carried the child and made her sleep on my shoulder.

 

Life came and told me, "You're messing things up again!"

 

"Hush," I said. "Too much death has happened now and it would ruin the balance if this family dies too. It's an entire massacre."

 

She shrugged and looked at the family. Life smiled and disappeared. We went out to the streets, passing by the killers.

 

The eldest child spoke, "Mama, I'm scared."

 

"Don't look away from my built, child. Once you look away, they will notice your presence. You will become visible to the mortal eye," I answered. The father carried their eldest and continued to walk behind me.

 

We reached the dock by the end of the mountains, "Where do we go?" the mother asked.

 

"This place is no longer safe. I have prepared a boat for you and your family to set sail to the neighboring country," I said. There was no sign of any fear in her eyes, "I will be waiting on the other side to guarantee your safety. Her safety," I looked at the sleeping child in my arms.

 

"You will not come?" the father asked me. I shook my head.

 

"I can only save you from deathly situations but I cannot accompany you in a safe journey. Do not worry. The waves are calm and they will make sure of your safety," I gave the child to the mother and continued. "When you reach the dock on the other side, go to the third cottage on the left. You will find there the things you will need to start anew. I will be there to keep you safe but you will not see me."

 

"Thank you," the man said.

 

"Take care of her in exchange," I pointed to the young girl sleeping in her mother's embrace. "On her day of age, I will return to take her back. Like what you have wished for at the church. She will go back to where she belongs."

 

"And that is where?" her mother asked.

 

A smile escaped my lips and I touched the child's hand, "With me."

 

~

**December 1999**

 

I finished my job collecting souls. I went back to the palace and grabbed some fruits to eat. Life has been running around again, giving people some children and giving options to some. It's her job.

 

She does get the fun part. While I watch over the people and wait for their time to arrive. I do give out options every once in a while. Like what happened earlier, a man wanted to take his life away but when I asked him why, he could not answer. Which is why I made him choose, life or death. Initially, I thought he will ask for death but he broke down and said that he wanted to live. But then, his stupidity had to take place so he slipped. I had to teleport and hold his arm before he falls completely. After that, I finished my work for this day.

 

"Hello!" Life entered the room. "You seem to be in a bad mood. Rough day at work?"

 

"Go bother some other god, Life," I said. She laughed and sat in front of me, eating some fruits too.

 

"Fragment always kicks me out. She says I'm too noisy for her," she told me. I completely agree with Fragment, Life is too noisy for me too.

 

"I wonder why Creator made you like that," I suddenly said.

 

Life looked at me and smiled, "He has His reasons. Besides, you're always gloomy and everything in between so I balance it out with my joyful character."

 

"And so He said, 'Never let Death have peace', I get it," I stood up and went to the throne room. It's already afternoon in the asian part of the world while it's dawn for the western part.

 

Of course, Life followed me. With millions of years with her, I've already gotten used to her noise and character. I have no choice, actually. We are counterparts and we are bound to our duties for all eternity.

 

"I think we need to go to Korea right now," she said out of the blue. I looked at her and followed her line of sight.

 

My other half is lost in a forest.

 

"Yes. We need to," I teleported to the same forest and walked around, looking for her.

 

I know for a fact that a bear exists here. I just collected a soul in this very forest. A man was attacked by a bear. I moved the branches away and looked around for a particular little girl with bright eyes. I can feel her close because the pull is getting stronger.

 

"Nayeon-unnie?" I heard her cute voice. "Nayeon-unnie, where are you? Momo is scared," I heard a growl near her.

 

Not good!

 

I ran to where she is and I saw her looking at the bear with terrified eyes. I immediately stood between them and fought the bear with my own hands. I could have just killed the bear using my powers but I couldn't actually think properly. All I know is that I should save the child. She's my priority.

 

Of course, being a God, I have unbelievable strength. I defeated the bear and made it go away. No, I did not kill it. I'm pretty sure the creature was just startled and threatened by a human presence which is why it became hostile.

 

I turned around and found the little girl crying in fear. I crouched and wiped her tears away, "Stop crying, sweet thing."

 

"I'm scared," she said between her sobs. My heart broke after hearing her words. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

 

"Don't be scared now. I'm here. I'll protect you," I whispered softly in her ears until she finally stopped crying. She looked at me straight in the eyes. I felt my world come into halt, just like before, her eyes held me captive.

 

"Thank you!" she beamed and kissed my cheek. A normal action for a kid but for me? It was enough to make my heart race.

 

~

_ -Life- _

 

After Death teleported, I followed her. But knowing my dear sister, she's probably searching far and wide for her other half. I wonder how it feels like to have someone you're bound to for the rest of eternity? To fall in love with the same person over and over again. I cannot tell. I haven't exactly met one that can make my world shake like what that girl has been doing to my sister.

 

Bored, I teleported to the same forest Death did. I wandered around. I saw the bear that was supposed to kill the child. It was wounded so I tended its need. Animals, no matter how wild they are, do not get agitated around me. I guess it's part of being the God of Life or Life itself. And yes, one of the unmeasurable powers of being me (Life) is having healing powers. I actually don't know the extent of my powers because I haven't had the need to use it.

 

I can give options to humans. I can lay out some 'roads', as they say, for them but only they can get to choose. It's not up to me if they choose the wrong path. It's always them. And I'm fond of humans, actually. Unlike my sister, I'm fascinated by their emotions and will.

 

"Momoring?" I heard a voice from a short distance. I frowned, confused because there isn't supposed to be anyone here aside from Death's other half.

 

Curious, I walked to find out the owner of the voice. It's already dark but like my sister, I can see just perfectly.

 

"Momo? Where are you?" I heard the voice again. It's a soft voice of a child. Maybe around three to four years old but still a child. A female child.

 

I found her walking with a doll in her hand. She looked lost. I approached her, "Child, what are you doing here? It's almost time for human supper."

 

The girl looked at me, her chinky black eyes almost piercing my being. I felt an unexplainable pull on my chest. And it must be the heavens punishing me when the girl smiled, her eyes disappearing, "I'm looking for my friend!" she answered.

 

I crouched down to her level and noticed a wound on her knee with blood dripping, "Did you hurt yourself, little one?"

 

The child put her hands on my cheeks, "Pretty!" she said. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

 

"Does it hurt?" I wiped the blood from her leg using my index finger.

 

She shook her head and told me, "No! I'm a strong girl. Mother said I should not cry because I will protect Momo!" She had burning eyes, something I've never seen from a child. Never in my millions of years of existence.

 

"Let me heal you then," I bent lower and blew my breath on the wound, healing it. After that, I returned my eyes on her, who is watching me with an amazed stare. "Let's get you home, child," I told her.

 

"But I need to find Momo!" she pouts. For the first time after hundreds of thousands of years, I laughed out loud.

 

"Your friend is well taken care of, little girl. She's with her other half," I stand up and take her hand. "Let's go. Where do you live?"

 

"By the bridge on the second corner from the city gates!" she answered enthusiastically. I looked at her small body and crouched again, she looked at me and said, "Why?"

 

"You have pretty expressive eyes," I said softly. She gave me a grin and touched my cheek once more.

 

"You have pretty eyes too!" she giggled. I smiled and lifted her off the ground, "Hey!"

 

"I'll carry you until we reach the city gates," I said. She kept touching my face, poking and pinching my cheeks, "Stop it, child."

 

"You have pretty, pretty face!" she told me in amazement.

 

"You will grow up to be one of the prettiest woman in the world too," her hands touched my lips, tracing it softly. I felt an electric current run through my whole system, "We're here." I put her down and closed my eyes, trying to calm my overly heightened nerves. "What is your name, little girl?"

 

"Nayeon!" she answered proudly. I looked at her eyes, the same eyes that pierced through my whole being. "When will I see you again?" she asked innocently.

 

I lifted her chin and gave a smile, "Every night, in your dreams, you will see no one but me. I will give you the best choices in life."

 

She smiled and hugged me, a gesture I did not expect. She turned to her heels and ran towards the city gates. I watched as her form disappears from my sight. I stood up only to find Death walking behind me, carrying her other half with a smile on her face.

 

I suddenly remembered her words.

 

_If you ever find the soul you'll love for all time, I'll kill her with my bare hands. Mark my words._

 

For the first time since we existed, I was scared of Death. I know how ruthless my sister can be. I know how she can kill humans in a snap of her fingers. I know how she stays true to her words. And I was scared for Nayeon. Because I knew, right from the moment our eyes met, I knew something happened.

 

I knew I found my other half.

 

I knew I fell in love in her.

 


	4. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death saves Momo from yet another dangerous event. And Life gives Nayeon all the best choices in her lifetime.

**June 2003**

_ -Death- _

The cold breeze of the rainy weather attacks my skin. Even a God gets to feel a little cold but it does not affect our body. The moist pavement of the concrete ground sparkle with the use of the rain that that stopped pouring just minutes ago.

Here I am, walking to get a soul that will be killed in a few moments. In every human soul I collect, they always try to bargain. To have one more chance. And I have said it before, I'm considerate to some certain circumstances. I watched as a man stabs a lady in the gut and steals her accessories. The lady falls and bleeds until she became pale, almost dead. The man escapes but bumps into me.

I would have let him escape if he did not try to attack me. But men are too greedy for their own good sometimes and that's why the thief is now screaming in pain with a twisted arm and a broken leg. I stare at his squirming body, not showing any mercy to what he has done. He's been stealing and killing innocent people for fifteen years and never had he shown any remorse about it. So why would I?

He died. In front of me. I took out his soul and sent it to the depths of Fantasia. In there, he will be reminded of all his wrong doings for it will happen to him over and over again for three thousand years

I walked to the dying woman, her hands covered with blood and tears are in her eyes. I crouched and looked at her, "Do you want to continue your life or do you want to go to somewhere no one can ever hurt you again?" I asked her. This is the type of consideration I give to humans who have lived a good life, a less sinful one.

"I have a son," she coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. She's slowly dying but I take it as a response that she's not ready to die just yet. I swirled my fingers, making a dark mist appear, then directed it to her wound. The injury healed instantly although she is unconscious.

I sighed and teleported the both of us to her house. Using my power, I settled her on the bed and made sure any stain of blood is removed. I touched the woman's forehead, deleting the memories of her supposed death, "You will remember it as a dream." After that, I went back to our place.

Life greeted me with a nod. Lately, she's been under some deep thought I have yet to find out. She's always away, giving options and opening paths to humans. I sat on my throne and watched the humans make their decisions. Some are giving birth, some are dying.

If people would ask, I don't collect every single soul in the world. I have servants. We, Life and I, have servants. Those who have died unintentionally but refused to continue their lives, we grant them a special place here in Equilibrium, our so called castle. In this dimension, a soul is neither alive nor dead. It simply exists. The souls in here help us in our jobs to give and take human souls. Life handles giving souls to humans and options to them as well. While I take souls and sometimes ask if they want reconsideration. Depending on the cause of their death and the life they have lived.

I was in deep thought when I was tapped by Life, "What?" I asked her. She pointed at the small projection at the eastern part of the globe, which is morning by now.

The projection showed my other half, walking towards a store but there are two guys behind her, one is holding a knife.

They'll kill her.

"Do something," Life said. She stood up and walked out of the throne room, leaving me with a confused expression.

But I did not waste time, I teleported to an alley and saw the two men grabbing my other half. She screamed in horror as the one carrying her made his way to where I am standing. I made myself invisible to the human eye and waited for them to get closer.

"Give me the money, kid!" the man with the knife ordered. My other half cried, tears falling down her cheeks, "Shut up or I'll kill you!" he threatened, making my love cry louder. He was about to stab the girl when I intervened.

"Why don't you work so you don't have to kill innocent people?" I asked, holding his arm and getting the knife from his hand.

"You go to hell!" he tried to attack me with his free hand. I stabbed his arm with the knife he owns. His friend was about to make his way to me to help but I pulled out the knife and threw it at him, hitting his forehead. He died right away. "Who the fuck are you?" the man I am still holding asked.

I looked at him, my silver eyes are turning red, a normal thing when I am collecting evil souls, "You wouldn't want to know." I pierced his heart using my bare hand, killing him with a lot of pain. He deserves it. He almost killed my other half and I will not forgive him for doing so.

I summoned two servants and asked them to collect the souls. I used my power to remove the blood I have on my hand and clothing and then turned to my other half.

She's terrified.

I crouched down to her level and reached out my hand slowly, "I won't hurt you, amore." She closed her eyes, not moving as I touched her cheek, "Open your eyes, Momo. I can never hurt you."

Her eyes met mine. Like the first time when we met a hundred years ago, I felt something in my chest. The unexplainable pull and electricity that runs throughout my whole body which only happens when I see her eyes. They never change. In a hundred years that passed, her eyes still hold the power over my being. Her eyes makes me submit to whatever she desires.

I smiled, "Would you want to spend some time with me, Momo?" I asked her. She slowly nods and steps closer to me. Of course, she unconsciously knows. Her blood and soul sings for me. Her soul knows it's me and it is delighted to have me with her.

"Where?" she asked with a melodic voice. I called out another servant and ordered it to pretend to be Momo for the whole day.

I want to spend time with my other half.

I carried Momo in my arms and teleported to a place she'd love the most. She squealed in delight as she saw the place. Her eyes widen in amazement and admiration, "It's Disney!" she said to me in an excited tone. I laughed and nodded.

"Where do you want to start, Momo?" I put her down and held her hand as we walked around the place. I haven't exactly gone to this place before but it's the first thing that came into my mind when I wanted to take her out.

"Can I eat cotton candy?" she pointed at the pink shaped fluff.

That's a cotton candy?

I nodded and walked towards the man making the so called candy. "Human," I called him, he looked into my eyes and so I continued my order, "Give me one." Hypnotized, he followed. I took the rounded pink candy and gave it to Momo.

She smiled and pointed to a bench where we sat on as she happily ate her pink candy, "Thank you!" she grinned. I just stared at her, amazed that even after a hundred years, she still manages to do something that will surprise me.

After eating, she pointed at the carrousel. I nodded and went in line with her. I wanted to cut the line but she insisted on queuing, something I did not understand. She chose a horse to ride and as someone older than her, I accompanied her and stood beside her throughout the whole ride.

"Fun! Fun!" she jumped into my arms as the ride ended. I chuckled and carried her out of it. She pointed to another ride, again, I accompanied her.

Whatever Momo wants, I will give.

When she got tired, she asked for food. A hotdog sandwich. I took one from the stalls and gave it to her. She was happily eating when she looked at me, "You're not eating?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I don't need to, Momo."

A frown appeared on her face and then she raised the sandwich to me, "Bite!"

"What?" I laughed.

"Bite. You eat. Mama said people should eat to be strong. Eat!" she put the food closer to me. I shook my head and gave it. I took a bite from her food and made sure she saw how I chewed it.

"Are you happy now?" I told her. She grinned and nodded.

I couldn't ask for anything more.

When Momo got tired, she pulled the hem of my shirt and raised her arms. I already knew what she wanted so I lifted her off the ground and made her rest in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and slept. I teleported us back to her house, inside her room and removed every evidence of her day with me. I don't want her parents to be worried too much.

I placed her on the bed and fixed her hair, "I'll be taking away your memory of this day, amore." I touched her forehead and erased her memory, replacing it with false ones. A memory that she helped her mother the whole day and played with her friend, "See you again soon."

I stood up and teleported back to Equilibrium. It's a rare sight for me not to be welcomed by my annoying sister.

Where could she be?

~

_ -Life- _

I sat on one of the tree branches as I observed my other half play with her other friends. Yes, I call her my other half because I am sure that she is mine.

Nayeon is mine.

Even before dates were recorded, I haven't met anyone who can shake my world just like how Nayeon shook mine. It was scary, almost as if she would take over my whole world, my own existence. Is that what Death have felt when she first saw her other half? I can now understand why she preserves the soul over and over again. And why she is so protective of the human. I am too. Now that I've found her, I can't seem to take my attention away from her. It's like I'm drawn to her no matter what.

I give humans a minimum of three paths in front of them. Two are happy paths, one is not. And yet, they blame me whenever they choose the sad path. It is not my fault that they make bad decisions. I can only lay out choices, at the end of the day, they're the ones who makes the choice. Humans believe that life is unfair, that I am unfair. I did not find that true until now. I give Nayeon only the best paths because she deserves the best in this world, even the universe.

I will give her everything her heart would desire.

Right now, she is debating whether or not she should but the pink ribbon or the purple one. She can only afford one. But why choose one when she can have both? I waved my finger and money appeared on the floor, right beside her feet. She noticed it and smiled widely, buying both ribbons in the process. I smiled to myself and followed her home.

She ran to her room and cried, something I do not understand why. I turned invisible and entered their household. Her mother and father are arguing about money. Apparently, her father is not making enough money to provide for them and the only choice is to move away from the city. I turned to my heel and entered Nayeon's room. I showed myself to her and touched her hair.

"Hayati, do not cry," I said softly. She looked at me with those black orbs of hers.

"I don't want to leave," she sobbed. I opened my arms for her to embrace. It broke my heart to see her cry.

"I will make sure you won't leave, Hayati. Do not worry," I made her fall asleep and tucked her to bed. I disappeared and went to her father's employer. I made some certain paths for her father that will make them stay.

As I have said, I will give Nayeon the best life possible.

~

**November 2008**

_ -Life- _

Human lives go by in a blink of an eyes. For us gods, a century is like a week. We see people's lives come and go in a short amount of time. Which is why it seems just like yesterday that my other half was only eight years old. Now, she's thirteen and she's growing up to be the most beautiful female human I have ever laid my eyes upon.

"Let's give you two career options," I whispered to a sleeping man. "You will either choose to be a scientist or a teacher," whatever this man chooses, there will be obstacles, for him to learn and cherish everything he has.

After that, I went to Portugal to give a family their first born. I have been hearing their prayers for over ten years now and I think it's about time for them to be blessed with a child. I stood beside their bed, a new soul in my hand, and blew it towards the wife's uterus. In a few weeks time, they will find out that they are expecting and I am excited to see the husband's reaction.

I returned to Equilibrium only to find Death sitting on her throne with a cup of tea in her hands, "How's my lovely sister?" I asked her with a smile. She just rolled her eyes and continued to drink. I sat on my throne, waiting for something interesting to happen. Interesting as in something that will piss of my sister.

Death looked at me and made another cup of tea appeared, "You could use some," she said. I smiled and uttered a thank you to her. She did not respond. What did I expect? Death's always like that.

We watched the world and the humans as they decide for their own lives. It sounds boring but it's not. No human is the same which is why it's fun to watch them. Some humans choose the unexpected while others choose to go to the safe path. Regardless, they all continue with their lives.

I finished my tea and stood up, "Where are you going?" Death asked me.

I looked at her with a confused expression, "Since when did you care about where I go?" She looked at me with knowing eyes. I shook my head and continued, "I'll just take a stroll on Earth." I teleported to my favorite city.

Nayeon's city.

It's time for them to go home from school. And I'm excited to watch her spend time with Death's other half, her best friend. I gave her family the best choices life has to offer. Her dad got promoted to the highest position possible, her mother's jewelry business is doing well, everything is perfect in Nayeon's life. I am still waiting for her to come of age to introduce myself. But how? I can't just go to her and say 'Hey I'm a god. And you're my other half', no. That's not how it will work.

I saw Nayeon walking with Momo inside the corridor of their school. They're both laughing and playing around. But Nayeon insisted on lighting up a firecracker. Something she wished to do even before. Death's other half did not want to but the Nayeon insisted. They went inside a classroom and things got out of control. The next thing that happened, the whole school was on fire.

Nayeon managed to run towards the exit of the building but Momo fainted because of inhaling too much smoke. I was about to help Death's other half when she came just in time and picked the girl up. She teleported towards the back of the burning building, on the field, where Nayeon is standing, not knowing what to do.

Death put her other half on one of the benches and summoned some dark mist to remove the inhaled smoke from her lungs. I appeared beside Nayeon and touched her arm, the one that got burnt. I blew on it, healing it and removing any marks of the burn. After Death finished healing Momo, she then glared at Nayeon and stood up.

"This is all your fault," she said in a cold tone. "She almost died because of your reckless decisions!" her voice boomed across the field, thunder roared and I even heard some dead souls crying in pain.

This is bad. Really bad.

Death materialized a small black dagger in her hands, "Do you know what happens to people who tries to hurt my other half?" her eyes turned red.

"She did not mean to harm her!" I said to her. Nayeon is shaking in fear, her tears falling from her eyes. Death threw the black dagger towards Nayeon but I deflected it using my white one. I stood in front of Nayeon, protecting her from my sister, "Stop this!"

"Stop spoiling her then!" my sister shouted. "I have been patient with that child. Every time she makes a careless decision, the people around her suffers!"

"She's a child!" I yelled back to my sister.

"So is my Momo!" we stood in front of each other, not backing down. If she wants to take Nayeon's life away, she'll go through me.

No one touches my other half.

"I'm sorry," we turned our heads towards Nayeon. She sobbed and cried, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt her. I love Momo as my sister. I would never intentionally hurt her."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around the young girl, "Shh.. it's okay. She's fine. Momo is fine."

Death returned to her other half's side, she carried the child and disappeared. Probably to bring her back to her house.

Nayeon cried on my chest. She continued to say sorry but I reassured her that she did not do anything wrong. I made her sleep and brought her back to her room. I erased the memory of me and Death arguing about her, to ease her guilt. Tomorrow, she will wake up with the memory that she and Momo both made it out of the school before the fire even started.

I touched her cheek and wiped the tears away, "I will protect you no matter what, Hayati."

~

_ -Death- _

I carried Momo in my arms as she sleeps. Her breathing became even after I removed all the smoke she inhaled. The fear I have felt when I saw her unconscious with fire around her made me want to kill the person responsible for it. If only Life did not interfere, that child would have been dead right now.

I placed her down to her bed and altered her memories, making her remember that she got out of the building with her friend just before the fire started. This way, she wouldn't be scared.

My other half is often tangled into deathly situations. Maybe because she's meant for Death. But I will not let anyone harm her. If that means I have to stand up against my sister, so be it.

Using my powers, I formed a necklace made of gold with a red pendant, "This necklace will protect you until you are of age, Agapi Mou."


	5. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's age of coming.

August 2014

-Momo-

Since the day I started remembering anything, I often feel like I am being watched by someone. There are times when I feel a pull inside my chest and there's something missing in my life. In my dreams, I see someone hugging me, whispering things to my ear that makes my heart race. But I cannot see that someone's face. But I do know one thing, that someone is a girl.

"Momo! You'll be late for school!" I heard my mother call from the kitchen. I quickly got out of bed and prepared for school.

Today is my first day in college and I'm excited to see how different it is from high school. I enrolled at the community college where my best friend is currently attending too.

I wore some simple pants and shirt topped by a jacket and went to the dining area, "Good morning, Mama," I kissed my mother's cheek. She looked at me with unexplainable eyes, "Why?" I asked.

"You'll turn eighteen this year," she said. I smiled at her and nodded, "You grew up too fast."

Confused, I sat down and started devouring breakfast. I noticed my phone had a message so I looked at it. It was a message from my best friend.

From: Nayeonnie <3  
I'm excited to start school again with you! I'll pick you up.

"Do you need your father to drive you to school?" my mother asked. I quickly shook my head, "Why?"

"Nayeon-unnie will pick me up," I answered. I saw my mother frown and sighed, "Mama, I will not stay away from my best friend."

"I know that, child. I'm just worried," she laughed a bit, "Nayeon's bad decisions and your bad luck does not actually make a good combination." I laughed out loud at what my mother told me.

It's true. I do have bad luck but somehow, I get by. One time, I got soaked in the rain because I forgot to bring an umbrella so I had to stop by a convenience store for a while. Turns out, someone got killed on the way home just minutes after I entered the store. I think it was a good thing that I forgot to bring an umbrella because it could have been me who got killed. Another case, with Nayeon's bad decision, is when we almost got lost in another city. She wanted to try the food that was serve at the border of the city then we got lost along the way, a man who knew us both found us sitting on the side of the road and brought us back home.

Somehow, I get out of the bad situations even if it is caused by my best friend or some chance. And I think that has something to do with the feeling that I'm being watched.

I heard my best friend call out my name from the gate. I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my parents and went out of the house, "Nayeon-unnie!" I waved. She looked at me and smiled from ear to ear.

One thing about her is that even if she makes bad decisions and puts me in a tight situation, she always tells me that she'll help me out of it.

She held out her hand which I took and then we started walking, "So, excited?" she asked.

I nodded and leaned closer to her, "I'm scared that no one might like me."

"That's nonsense! You're cute and charming. I'm sure they'll swoon over you," she said. I felt her pat my head, a gesture she has become accustomed with over the years.

~

School was okay. I made some new friends but during lunch, I went with Nayeon-unnie. She told me that we should eat behind the library where it's quiet so I followed her. After lunch, I went to my next class and bumped into someone.

I've never seen a girl that pretty before. I mean, her face had soft features. Almost as if she's an angel. She smiled and asked for my class, turns out we have the same so she asked if we could sit together.

"I'm Eunseo, by the way," she said to me.

"Momo," I answered her. I still can't believe that she's beside me. She looks too pretty to be human.

I felt a sudden uneasiness. Like I did something wrong and I'm being watched again. I honestly don't like feeling like this. I feel like I'm a weirdo and if people find out, they'll isolate me. The only person who knows is my best friend because she feels the same. But hers is different. She said that whenever she's making a decision, it's like someone is laying out all the options for her. That there is no bad option so she would choose something that is not part of the options. Thus, her bad decisions.

"Say, want to have some dinner after class?" she asked. I looked at her with wide eyes, "What? Never been asked out before?" she chuckled. I blushed and looked down.

I was about to say yes when a cold chill crept down my spine. The air suddenly turned cold and then the classroom door opened. A lady, I think around our age, entered. She looked too good to be true. It's like seeing a god enter the room. Although her fashion seems to be outdated. She's wearing some black cape or what. The capes you see in cosplays, the one used by grim reapers.

She stood in front of the class, silencing every talking student. She had sharp eyes, almost cold, defined jaw, and a short hair. She looked at my direction and met my eyes. I suddenly felt like fainting. My body started trembling but I'm not scared. I don't know why it was happening but when she looked away, my body stopped.

"Your teacher will not be here today so I will be here for the meantime," her voice sounded like honey in my ears. I found myself staring at her perfect features, her eyes, nose, lips, even the way her lips move when she speaks. "Now, to begin with your history class," she looked at Eunseo beside me.

"Y-yes?" Eunseo asked.

"What do you think of death, child?" the teacher asked.

I think I just lost my mind.

~

Class was terrifying. For Eunseo. Throughout the whole time, which was three hours, the teacher did not stop asking her questions. The other students were asked but for some reason, it comes back to Eunseo. I pity the girl.

"Man, that substitute was scary!" she said beside me. I chuckled and shook my head. The sub wasn't scary, actually. Maybe she just didn't like Eunseo. "I lost my appetite after all the questions she threw at me. Let's just eat next time, good?"

I nodded, "Sure." We both went out of the building and I found Nayeon sitting on a bench, waiting for me. "Nayeon-unnie!" I called as I skipped to her.

"Momoring," she stood up and welcomed me with a hug. We started walking home together, "My philosophy sub was weird."

"Same. Our history sub was weird too," I answered.

"Our sub kept asking me what I want in life and that life is fair and also it's humans' fault why we suffer," she continued. "She did look pretty though. She had long wavy black hair and round eyes."

I did not tell Nayeon about our sub. For some reason, I did not want to. I just wanted to know why I started trembling when our eyes met. I also felt my blood rushing through my veins. It's like I knew her but I never really met her before. It was weird. But it's something I want to feel more. It was the kind of feeling that made me feel complete.

~

November 2014

A few days before my birthday and my parents are acting weird. My mother keeps telling me that she loves me, my father is always treating me out. I don't know what is happening.

Eunseo and I have continued our friendship but for some reason, she's afraid to go beyond shaking my hand. We've establish a purely platonic relationship because right now, she's seeing someone named Bona, who is from Nayeon's batch. Although sometimes, I feel like she's avoiding me. I wouldn't know.

"Momo, what do you want on your birthday?" Nayeon asked me. I was playing with my lollipop in my mouth so I just shrugged.

"I feel like I'm missing something but I don't know what it is," I answered. She simply nodded and patted my head, "Let's just go for a drive, I guess?"

With that as a plan, we both continued to watch the people passing by.

~

The day of my birthday arrived. I woke up an hour past midnight and touched my neck.

The necklace disappeared!

I stood up and opened the light, looking for the necklace. Ever since I got that, I never removed it. I don't know when my parents gave it to me but it makes me feel safe to have it around me. Suddenly, my mother entered my room.

"Momo?" she called, confused why I'm up at such an hour.

"Mama, have you seen the necklace I always wore? The one with the red dot pendant?" she shook her head. "I had it before I went to bed," I uttered to myself.

My mother pulled me to sit on my bed and then she touched my hair, "You are a blessing to us, Momo. Your father, sister, and I love you so much."

"What are you saying?" I laughed. "It's not like I'll disappear."

"Go to sleep, dear. We'll celebrate your birthday when you wake up," she told me. I wanted to protest and look for the necklace but she dismissed it right away. Closing my light and making sure I'm in bed.

Weird.

~

After traveling around the city with Nayeon, I came back to my family waiting in the living room. They all have sullen faces, "What's wrong?" I asked. Mama stood up and hugged me, "Mama, did something happen?"

"Sit down, Momo. You need to know something," it was my dad who spoke. I merely followed him and sat beside my sister. She held my hand and patted my head, "Eighteen years ago, your mother and I wished for a second child. And then you were given to us."

I blinked my eyes, confused of why they're telling me these things. My mother continued my father's sentence, "Fifteen years ago, there was a village massacre where we used to live. We were bound to die that day, all of us. But someone came and helped us which is why we are here now in Korea."

"Is this true, Nee-san?" I turned to my sister who nodded. "Who helped us?" I asked. Mother cried and leaned to my father.

"My precious daughter, a God did," my father said. I raised an eye brow.

"A god? But they don't exist," I laughed dryly. Hana-nee run her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"They do. And you belong to one of them," my mouth parted. What do they mean? What? I'm confused. "Death is coming," mother said with a sob. "After giving us time with you, she will come and take you where you belong."

"Death? Like the myths of Life and Death?!" I stood up, not believing what they just said. "That's insane, Mama! They don't exist. And even if they do, I don't belong to any of them. I am my own being. The hell with them!"

I walked out of the living room, not minding the calls of the sister. I want to go. I want to leave this place. They've lost their minds. I don't belong to anyone, not even a God. I only belong to myself.

As soon as I opened the front door, a woman was standing in front of me. I looked at her with mad eyes, for I am still mad at my family's crazy idea. I recognized her, "What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow.

The woman looked at me straight in the eyes, like before, my whole body started trembling. "You're still the same as before, Agapi Mou," she spoke. Her voice sounded like the most beautiful music I have ever heard.

"Who the hell..." she touched my cheek as I stare at her silver eyes. I can feel my blood boiling, like my whole body is burning.

"I have come to bring you back," she said and stepped closer. "Come back to me, Agapi Mou," she towered over me and whispered. I can feel myself get dizzy.

And suddenly, images flashed in my mind. From the day of the village massacre, when I got lost in the forest, the day I was cornered by two guys, the time I spent with her in Disneyland when I was young. Even the feeling of her carrying me when the school burned.

"No!" I pushed her away and stepped back. "Who the hell are you?!" I shouted. My family finally appeared behind me while the girl stared at me, still with my body trembling.

"Y-you're here," my mother stuttered. She held me and pushed me behind her, "No. Don't take her."

"I gave you a deal, woman," the girl said, looking at my mother. She didn't even use honorifics. I felt a chill down my spine as her voice turned cold, "I have come to claim my other half."

I looked at her, "Who are you?"

She met my eyes, "I am Death. I am your other half. And I have come to get you."

"What about my life?!" I shouted at her. "I don't believe you. I don't believe any of you!"

"Believe what you want, Agapi Mou. But it doesn't change the fact that you are mine. We made a promise hundreds of years ago," she stepped forward as I took a step back. "And now I am here to take you back to where you belong."

"I don't belong anywhere but here!" I pushed my mother and ran away, leaving all of them.

I ran to the city gates going to the forest. There, no one can find me. I was about to cross the road when a truck horned, I'm pretty sure I was going to be hit so I fell on my buttocks but the truck flew away. As if a force pushed it away. I looked and found the same girl who calls herself Death, standing between me and the truck.

What?

She turned to me, eyes filled with fear, "Did you get hurt?" she came closer and took my hand, looking at it. "You're scratched," she whispered. I burned under her touch.

"I'm okay," I told her in a soft voice. She shook her head and swirled two fingers. A black mist appeared above where she just swirled and she directed it to my hand, the mist went to my scratch, making it disappear, healing it.

She helped me stand and took me under the waiting shed, "Do you not want to come with me?"

"I want to stay here," I told her straight away. She looked hurt but she nodded, "You'll let me stay?"

"Only if you promise to meet me everyday. You will visit Equilibrium and you will stay away from anyone who tries to make an advance on you," she didn't let go of my hand. I found her fingers interlocked with mine, as if two puzzles finally together.

"Is that it?" I asked her.

A smile appeared on her lips. And I felt my world stop, my heart beating rapidly, my whole body trembling, "Everyday, Momo, after your class, I will be waiting by the gate."

"What about my friends? What if I want to spend time with them?" I looked up to her, meeting her eyes despite my overly beating heart.

"I will give you freedom, as you wish. But you will contact me right after you spend time with them so that I can bring you back to your home," she tilted her head on one side and licked her lips. I looked down, "Do you agree to that?"

I found myself nodding even though I didn't understand anything. All I know is that I will see her everyday. And I'm okay with it. I just hope I get used to her presence, I mean, she is a god after all. And this kind of heart beat, I hope it subsides as days go by.

"Good," she lifted my chin and made me look at her. "Now, let us seal what we agreed on."

"What? How will –" I didn't get any chance to ask when she leaned down and captured my lips using her own.

It's my first kiss!

But for some reason, I felt like I've kissed her before. Like I've been doing it my whole life. That I was kissing her all my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment some thoughts. :) Thanks


End file.
